The purpose of this study is to develop and test a standardized method to e used for serial measurement and outcomes assessment of clinical phenomena in a variety of practice settings, incorporating state-of-the- art photographic data collection and computerized image analysis techniques. With the rapid expansion of computer technology offering new, more advanced methods for data collection and analysis, clinical instruments and methodology for nursing research can move beyond mere textual database application into visualization of both the phenomenon and the data generated. For purpose of method testing and evaluation, this proposal will focus on objective measurement of chronic pressure ulcer healing. The proposed study will include the following components: testing, photographic data collection tools, (35 mm camera, digital camera), testing three computer software packages for variable measurement, and meta analysis followed by longitudinal data collection regarding the predictive nature of ulcer variables thought to influence time to heal (location, size, stage, volume, depth, undermining, exudate, necrotic tissue, granulation tissue, epithelialization, edema, drainage, bacterial load) so that objective outcome assessment criteria can be established. It is expected that the findings from this study will make a significant contribution to the development of a standardized methodology for the measurement of clinical outcomes, utilizing state-of- the-art photographic and computer technology.